Trouble Breathing
by Care-Bear-Nightmarz
Summary: Should it hurt to love you?


**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed

**Author's Note:** Hello, ya'll! Care-Bear-Nightmarz here saying that the lyrics included in the story below are not mine however the story is:)Naturally. Well, I'll let you read the story now and I hope you like it!

Trouble Breathing

Prologue

The girl ran as fast as she could, trying to escape from her childish fears. The water from overlooked puddles splashed over her body, leaving her aching legs coated with mud. The brooding trees surrounded her, draping over the forest path and darkness peeked through the rotting wood. The rain was relentless and worsening her already dark mood and all she could do to keep from crying was bite her lip and press on. She couldn't stay here anymore. The air felt putrid and she was being smothered by her own regrets.

She had to remove all traces of this place if she wanted to survive.

The feel of her drenched hair slapping her face was enough to keep her from slipping into a deep depression. She tried to block out the eternal morbid feeling that squeezed her chest, but her mind kept turning to it for comfort. So many times she had sought the memory as a refuge because of the safety it held for her.

Edward…

"Where did it go so wrong?" she couldn't help but scream. Time seemed to stop. Even the pitter-patter of the rain had lost its sharp edge. Only one thought penetrated her troubled head. Life had no meaning without him. The girl tried one last time to contain the emotion plaguing her soul but it was futile. The pain isolated itself in her tears as they slid down her weathered cheeks.

"I don't know what to do anymore." She whispered, her frail voice echoing in her empty chest. She fell to her knees, and brought her muddy hands to hide her eyes. 'Maybe I'll disappear if nobody can see me.' She dropped her hands and let them feel the solid ground underneath her. Glazed brown eyes crept to where crimson streaks stained her hands. She unclenched her fists to find half moons engraved in her skin. The blood entwined in her knuckles, mixing with the crusty mud in the lines of her flesh. At least she knew she was still alive and not completely dead inside.

Through her hazy mind she felt, more than heard the presence of an unwanted threat. Their footsteps padded through the vile mixture of rainwater and forest soil. Her focus shifted quickly to the 'slosh' of their sneakers over the increasingly wide puddles.

"Bella, are you all right?"

That voice…the one that had haunted her worst nightmares. This time though, it was full of concern, not the usual resentment she encountered in her dreams. Her mind was screaming in realization while her heart bled, pounding wildly in its cage. She remembered his soft touch as it alighted on her shoulder. The gentleness of his hand was torture.

"Don't touch me," she said pulling away. The rain dripping from her hair trickled down her arms, bringing goose bumps to her flesh. Edward just stood there, sorrow in his eyes, not knowing how to react. His auburn hair hung limp in his emotionless eyes.

"Leave me alone." She whispered looking up at him. How could she put it any other way?

"I can't," He whispered, his voice shaky as his hands clenched into fists.

"You have to try," tears ran down her face. "Don't you understand? You deserve better, and no matter what I do I'll never be good enough for you." Her fragile features were smeared with mud and the remains of water droplets. The left over mascara that once made her beautiful, now streaked down her cheeks and left her creamy complexion a tasteless tone. She felt like she had been crying forever. Too many thoughts were running through her mind and it was too much for her to handle.

"I just want to die."

Edward stared at her speechless, he opened his mouth but no words came out.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. Everything was," Bella managed to say through sobs as she stood up. "I'm sorry…" she turned and started to run away once again.

"Bella, wait!" He started to run after her.

"No! Stay there, let me go," She screamed looking back for a brief moment. Edward stopped running, his heart pounding. He watched her run. She ran without stopping, and he memorized the way she walked right down to the way she stumbled.

He stood there for what seemed to be hours, starring through the rain. He finally started to walk back, looking down at the ground where Bella once was, tears tricking down from his eyes. All that was left of her were his memories and her last words. Once more looking at the ground where she had been kneeling before, he saw the imprints where she had clawed the ground. The faint stain of blood silently mingled with the puddles. "I miss you already." He whispered into the cold night sky. With that, he retreated down the path that she had so blindly run. His fumbling feet found their rightful pace as he thought to himself, a determined look visible across his countenance. 'This isn't the end.'

_I can feel the night beginning  
separate me from the living  
understanding me  
after all I've seen  
piecing every thought together  
find the words to make me better  
if I only knew how to pull myself apart_


End file.
